


you told me this is right where it begins

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Amber is a drunk gay mess and we love it, Andi is bold, Humor, Kippen Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: “So dog mom, can I know your name?”Amber’s eyes widen when she realizes she’s been crying to someone who didn’t even know her name. “It’s Amber. I’m Amber.”“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” She grins. “I’m Andi.”orWhere Amber meets Andi in a bar on her twenty first birthday and things bloom.





	you told me this is right where it begins

Turning twenty one is something most people can’t wait for. They get complete and total freedom to do whatever they please and they can do it with alcohol in their system. They get to enjoy a concert or a night out and be with their friends and just enjoy that freedom. 

The Kippen twins were without a doubt the most excited to be twenty one. They’d been to a few college and high school parties before, so they weren’t new to being drunk but like everyone says. It’s different when you’re legal. 

They were in a new city, still close to their mom but more freedom than they ever had in college. An apartment in DC that costs a little more than they wanted but still make it work. They have a dog that Amber found and named Arnold and the two were on the path to a career they both wanted. TJ was following in his mom’s footsteps and was in a Masters program for Criminal Justice. Amber, on the other hand, was interning for a fashion designer and moving up as quickly as she got the gig. The twins were doing well for themselves and they were only just twenty one. 

“Happy birthday, my favorite twins!” Marty barged into their apartment, four bags of groceries in his arms and two boxed cupcakes in his hands. “I can finally take you out drinking!” 

“Oh, joy. You and TJ are annoying when you’re sober, I don’t even want to talk about you guys when you’re drunk.” Amber rolls her eyes and takes a cupcake from Marty’s hand. “I’m assuming this one is for me.” 

“Yup, unless your name is Thelonious Jagger, then the other ones yours!” Marty snickered. 

“Marty!” TJ lunged towards the cupcake in Marty’s other hand and calmed down when he saw it only said ‘Happy birthday, bro!’ in cursive. “Dude, these are huge.” 

“I know! I asked Buffy to make them.” He grins. “She says happy birthday, by the way.” 

“When are we gonna meet her, by the way?” Amber interjects TJ before he can say anything. “You talk about her like she’s the best thing since sliced bread but we haven’t met her yet. Is she even real?” 

Marty groans. “For the last time, Amber, she’s real! You guys could meet her any time you want but you’re always busy.”

“I refuse to believe she’s real until we meet her.” TJ snickers. “Invite her out tonight!” 

“I tried, she has plans with her friends already.” Marty pouts. 

“Yeah, her friends, okay.” Amber laughs. “She can’t hang because she’s not real.” 

“You guys are annoying.” Marty rolls his eyes as he takes the cupcake away from Amber mid bite. “No cupcakes for you guys. You don’t deserve them.” 

“It’s our birthday!” The twins shout simultaneously. 

Marty just rolls his eyes before giving the cupcake back to Amber and plopping down on their couch. “Are you guys ready for tonight?!” 

“Hell yeah!” 

“Nope!” 

Amber loved her brother, and she’d be sad if Marty left them, something she’d never admit, but they were a pair of dumbasses when they were together. It only heightened when they were drunk together. She’d witnessed it one time and feared she was gonna have to call for an ambulance after the insane stuff they thought they could do. 

“Oh stop being such a Debbie Downer, Amber! It’s your twenty first, enjoy it with us!” Marty grinned. 

“I’ll enjoy it away from you dweebs.” 

It’s nine o’clock at night and the trio walk into the packed bar. 

“Don’t worry about all the people, Buffy’s friend, Jonah got us a table in the back.” Marty raises his voice so the twins can hear him over the music. 

“Your imaginary girlfriend has some rights!” Amber grins and walks right up to the bar. “Can I get a Jack and coke?” 

“Hey, Jonah, can I get a round of Fireball?” Marty shouts after Amber. 

“You got it!” Jonah grins before leaving the trio to get their drinks. 

Amber sets her jack and coke aside and picks up the shot of Fireball. “To 21!” 

“To 21!” Marty and TJ repeat before the three take the shot. 

It’s eleven thirty and Amber is four shots and three Malibu Bay Breezes into the night. She can’t feel her fingers and suddenly the thought of leaving her dog at home all by himself makes tears spring to her eyes. 

“Amber? What’s wrong?” TJ sobers up for a moment when he sees his sister crying. 

“Arnold is all alone.” Amber sobs. “We’re out here having fun and my dog is probably wondering where I am.” 

At this, TJ and Marty look at each other before bursting out into hysterical laughter. “Arnold is probably occupied with the amount of toys mom buys him. He’s fine.” 

This does nothing to calm Amber’s guilt as a dog mom and on top of that, she really had to pee again. So in response, she flips them off and stumbles her way to the bathroom. 

As she sits in the bathroom stall, her drunk thoughts about her dog spiraled more and suddenly she was choking on her own tears. 

“You okay in there?” Amber hears a voice from outside the stall and gasps. 

“I didn’t know someone was in here.” Amber sobs. “I’m fine, just leave me here to die.” 

At those words, she cries more. If she died tonight, Arnold would have no idea what happened to her. She’d just never return home and he’d be an orphan and the thought hurt her drunk heart. 

“Are you sure, hon?” The voice speaks up. “Do you need me to get someone? A cab or something?” 

The voice was angelic and Amber wanted to see the voice. Well, she wanted to see the face of the voice talking to her.

Amber finally finds it in her to leave the bathroom stall and when she does, she’s shocked. 

“Holy shit, you’re an angel.” Is what flies out of Amber’s mouth before she could even think of anything else. 

The girl just laughs. “Nah, just a lowly mortal.” 

Amber gasps. “Shut up, there is nothing lowly about you. You are stunning. I really need to shut up.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” The girl giggles. “Are you okay, though? That was a lot of crying.” 

When Amber is reminded of why she was crying in the first place, the tears start again. 

“No, no, no, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry again.” The angel rushes to get tissues from her purse. “Here, you’re too pretty to cry.” 

Amber sniffles. “Oh my god, you’re so nice.” 

“I try.” She grins. “I know I’m just some random girl you met in a bathroom but if you wanna talk about what’s upsetting you?” 

Amber wastes no time. “Arnold probably thinks I left him forever.” 

The girl raises an eyebrow. “Is Arnold your boyfriend?” 

The question makes Amber cry harder because she didn’t want to think about dating a guy ever again. 

“No.” Amber sniffs. “Arnold is my dog and I’m a lesbian.” 

The girl has to hold back a laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m sure Arnold knows you love him very much and are coming back to him very soon.” 

“I’m such a horrible dog mom.” Amber sobs. “What if he never forgives me?” 

“He’ll forgive you! I know he will. Dogs are very forgiving creatures.” She grins. “So dog mom, can I know your name?” 

Amber’s eyes widen when she realizes she’s been crying to someone who didn’t even know her name. “It’s Amber. I’m Amber.” 

“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” She grins. “I’m Andi.” 

“I love that name.” Amber grins with her eyes half shut. “I love that face- I mean I love that outfit.” 

Andi grins. “I love that face, too.” 

Even drunk, Amber still felt the embarrassment that came with talking to cute girls. Her ears were burning. Then she looks in the mirror and gasps. 

“I look horrible.” 

Andi smirks. “No you don’t. Your make’s up a little messed up but maybe I can fix that?” 

“How? I look like a panda.” 

“Hey! Pandas are cute.” Andi grins. “I have make up wipes and some make up in my purse. Let me do your make up!” 

“You don’t have to do that, Ambi-“ Amber starts but stops when she realizes she doesn’t call Andi her name. “Andi.” 

“Already thinking of our ship name?” Andi laughs. “I won’t do your make up if you don’t want me to but I’m a make up artist part time, I can make you look brand new.” 

“Show me what you got, Bambi.” Amber shrugs with a drunken grin on her face. So far her 21st had been a rollercoaster, a beautiful stranger doing her make up in the bar bathroom couldn’t make it any stranger than it was. 

Amber hops onto the sink and lets Andi do her thing. 

As Andi does Amber’s make up, she can’t help but be mesmerized by Andi’s concentrated face. Her nose scrunches up and Amber tried so hard not to boop Andi’s nose. Key word: tried. 

Andi’s shocked for a moment but once the shock wears off, she laughs. “Hello there.” 

“You have a cute nose.” Amber grins. 

“Close your eyes.” Andi instructs as she opens her mascara. “Alright. All done!” 

When Amber opens her eyes, Andi is closer than Amber remembers and Amber knows why she’s a lesbian in that very moment. “Hi.” 

Andi grins. “Hi.” 

Amber remembers that Andi finished her make up and hops off the counter to look at herself in the mirror and gasps. “I went from panda to pretty with some make up wipes and your skill, huh.” 

“You were pretty before.” Andi states. “I just cleaned you up and put on some eye shadow and mascara. Beauty is all you.” 

“Don’t make me cry again, Bambi.” Amber half jokes. 

Andi is about to respond when she’s cut off by her phone ringing. “Hello? Sorry! I got caught up. I’ll be out in a second.” 

“You’re leaving me so soon?” Amber jokes. “Sorry about keeping you here so long.” 

“Hey, while my phone is out, why don’t you give me your number? Maybe we can meet while you’re not drunk. Maybe I’ll take you out for dinner.” 

Amber grins and types in her number on Andi’s phone before handing it back. “I’d like that. I have to get back out there, too. Walk me out?” 

Andi laughs and links her arm with Amber’s as the two head out into the bar. 

If Amber said she was surprised to see her brother and Marty dancing to Smash Mouth on top of the bar as people tried to get them down, it would be a lie. She was expecting it at some point during the night. 

“Oh, God.” Amber mumbles. 

Andi laughs. “Do you know them?”

“The one with birthday sash on is my twin. The other one is his dumbass friend.” 

“Wait- you know Marty?” Andi grins. 

“Unfortunately. You know him?” 

“Yeah! He’s dating my friend Buffy.” 

Amber gasps. “Buffy actually exists?”

Andi laughs more. “Yeah. I’m surprised you’ve never met her with the amount she talks about Marty, I thought she’d met all of his friends.” 

“You mean all two friends?” Amber jokes. “I just assumed she was fake.” 

“Wanna go meet her? We’re by the bar. I’ll by you a drink, birthday girl.” Andi doesn’t wait for a response. Instead she grabs Amber’s hand and drags her towards the bar. 

“Jonah! Get this girl a Long Island Iced Tea.”

“Andi! What took you so long?” Buffy asks but raises an eyebrow when she notices Amber. “Who’s this?” 

“I’m Amber, and you must be Buffy.” Amber laughed. 

“As in Amber Kippen?” Buffy grins. “I can’t believe you’re real! I thought Marty was faking his friends since I never get to meet you!” 

Amber laughs. “I thought the same thing!” 

TJ and Marty eventually settled down and were currently knocked out in TJ’s bed after getting an Uber home. But Amber stayed longer. She got talking to Andi, Buffy, and their friend Cyrus. 

“We should really get going. Cyrus has work in the morning.” Buffy tells Andi. 

“Alright, alright. I do need to wake up relatively early and head to my parent’s place.” Andi pouts. “It was really fun, Amber.” 

Andi goes in for a hug. 

“Thanks again for the new look. And the reassurance that Arnold wouldn’t hate me.” Amber laughs. 

“Any time.” Andi smiles. “Seriously, I mean it. We still have to get dinner.” 

“Text me the time and place and I’m all yours, Bambi.” 

They hug once more and Amber says bye to Cyrus and Buffy before the trio walks off. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of her face as she watched them leave. 

Andi Mack was sure the girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PROOFREAD.  
please leave COMMENTS and KUDOS they make me happy.


End file.
